Love the way you lie
by ProudlyTwihard
Summary: La odio. La amo. La golpeo. La acaricio. Besos dulces. Besos violentos. Egoísmo. Destrucción. Violencia. Así y todo, la amo más que a mi vida. OS. Humans.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, historia mía.**

**Como el título del fic lo indica, esta historia está basada en la canción ''Love the way you lie'' de Eminem ft Rihanna.**

* * *

Nos auto destruimos. La destruyo. No la puedo dejar ir. Egoísmo. Desespero.

Nos peleamos. Me echa. Me grita. Le grito. Me reclama. Le reclamo. Golpes, arañazos. Daño. Le hago daño. Ella llora. Le grito más. Me voy. Me voy a un bar.

Estoy borracho de odio. Necesito olvidarme de ella, pero a la vez está tan presente. La odio. La amo. La golpeo. La acaricio. Besos dulces. Besos violentos.

Borracho como estoy, encuentro un desquite. Una rubia teñida y con un cuerpo más falso que moneda de tres pesos que no sé de donde salió. No sé que hice con ella. ¿Engañe a Bella? No lo sé. Vuelvo a nuestra casa.

Ella está acostada en nuestra gran cama. Parece tan… rota. La amo. La amo más que a nada. Por eso este amor es obsesivo, violento, destructivo.

No puedo controlar mi impulso, y me acuesto en nuestra cama a sus espaldas, la abrazo por la cintura por detrás. Siempre hace lo mismo y aunque estemos horriblemente enojados, se acurruca contra mi pecho.

Huelo su cabello. Huele a fresas y fresias. Su aroma personal. Su aroma que tanto logra calmarme y me lleva a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto cuando siento como alguien me golpea en el pecho. Unas pequeñas manos y un menudo cuerpo están a horcadas sobre mí dándome golpes y rasguñándome. _Obsesivo, violento._

De un momento a otro la tengo presionada sobre mi cuerpo mientras ella está apoyada sobre la cama y en ese momento la miro. Es tan hermosa. No, la palabra hermosa no alcanza para describirla. _Perfecta_. Si, ella es perfecta. Su largo cabello caoba está esparcido sobre la almohada mientras me mira con esos grandes y profundos ojos marrones inyectados de furia.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le grito sin poder evitarlo. Tengo resaca, y todavía enojo de la pelea de ayer. Otra pelea más. Suspiro.

-¡¿QUÉ QUE HAGO?! ¡¿Y TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?! MÍRATE LA MALDITA MANO, ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA EDWARD. CÍNICO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN –me grita enfurecida. Muy enfurecida.

Me miro la mano y allí veo: _Heidi 555-937. _Debe ser la rubia teñida de la noche anterior. _Arrepentimiento. Dolor. _En ese momento, Bella se zafa de mi agarre y se levanta de nuestra cama.

-Esto ya no va para más Edward. Me haces mal. Me lastimas. ¿No te das cuenta? No puedo seguir así –me dice con lágrimas rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas debido al enojo y la furia. Y sale. Se va de nuestra habitación. Ya sé lo que va a hacer. Se va a ir. Me va a dejar. No lo puedo permitir.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because__**I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie. **_

La agarro de un brazo cuando iba llegando a la sucia sala de nuestro diminuto departamento, y la atraigo hacia mí. Ella se da la vuelta y me golpea. Me pega una cachetada que me mata más el orgullo de lo que me lastima.

La empujo contra la pared. Veo como la lastimo. Lo mal que le hago. Descargo mi frustración pegándole un puñetazo a la pared. No me puedo permitir golpearla. Menos en ese rostro de muñeca de porcelana que tiene. Y la beso. La beso violentamente, la beso con voracidad, como si quisiera que esté allí para siempre. _Sentimientos encontrados_. Ella me devuelve el beso con la misma energía que yo. Me muerde el labio hasta que sangra y se separa, girándome y apoyando mi espalda en la pared. Me mira fijamente a los ojos. Los suyos reflejan enojo, deseo y sufrimiento. Pero no puedo analizar siquiera lo que ella siente cuando siento como con sus finas manos con manicura francesa agarran firmemente mi mandíbula y me vuelve a besar. Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana. Nos besamos como si quisiéramos comernos el uno al otro.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because __**I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie. **_

En ese momento recuerdo cuando la conocí. En el mismo bar donde me había ido a emborrachar la noche anterior. Estaba en la barra tomando una cerveza solo en una aburrida noche de viernes. Y ahí apareció ella. Tan sensual. Tan hermosa. Tan…ella. Me miraba sentada desde unas banquetas más lejos de donde yo estaba sentado. No lo dudé ni un momento y me acerqué. Le coquetee. Me sedujo_. La reclame como mía desde un primer momento_. La bese. Nada más pasó.

Pero al siguiente viernes me la volví a encontrar en el mismo bar. Pero esta vez no estaba sola. Estaba con un baboso jugando al pool mientras él le coqueteaba abiertamente y ella sonreía descaradamente. En un ataque de furia y celos, me acerqué al idiota que estaba a punto de besarla, y lo golpee. Nunca había sido una persona realmente violenta, mucho menos celosa. Quizás algo posesivo, no demasiado, y aunque no me gustaba que se metieran con lo mío, nunca llegue a pegarle a nadie por eso. Y allí estaba yo, pegándole al estúpido que se había atrevido a tocarla a ella. Lo golpeaba, y lo golpeaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

En un momento de distracción observe como ella me gritaba desesperadamente que parara. Me levanté, observando como todos nos miraban. Me importo un huevo. La levanté por la parte posterior de las rodillas y la puse sobre mi hombro como saco de papas. Esa noche terminamos en mi departamento, haciendo el amor por primera vez. Pero no fue la última. Definitivamente no lo fue.

Vuelvo a la realidad y la miro. Ella es igual a mí. Su temperamento es igual de malo que el mío. Su manera de amar es tan ciega como la mía. Somos tan iguales que llega al punto de ser putamente contraproducente. Basta solo encender una pequeña chispa para que los dos reaccionemos tan mal como lo hacemos siempre. Somos como un tornado y un volcán. _Destructivos. _Enfrentamientos terribles, que siempre terminan mal.

_Te amo demasiado. __Quédate_. Le quiero decir todo pero a la vez no le digo nada. Duele. Duele mucho. Pero me callo, porque no me escuchará, lo sé.

Ella agarra sus maletas y se va. No me oye. No escucha la sinceridad en mi voz. Porque sabe que soy yo el problema, no ella, pero no lo entiende.

La veo irse. Pero sé que volverá. Me enfurezco.

Pero sé que lo merezco. Soy un mentiroso. Una basura. Así y todo, la próxima vez que intente marcharse, la voy a atar a la cama, y prenderé fuego la casa. Porque ella es mía. Mía y de nadie más. Nunca se podrá alejar de mi lado.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because__**I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

**_Obsesió . . . .Destrucción. _**

* * *

Les gustó o no? RR!


End file.
